yenisehirfandomcom_tr-20200213-history
Zühri
| Maddhab = | Ethnicity = Arab | Region = Damascus | Maddhab = | school tradition= | main_interests = Hadith| notable idea = | works = | influences = | }} For the geographer from Al-Andalus see Mohammed Ibn Abu Bakr al-Zuhri Muhammad ibn Muslim ibn Ubaydullah ibn Shihab al-Zuhri'''Our sources do not agree about his name. The form used in the text comes from Ibn Ishaq where it appears on page 4 of Guillaume's translation of "Sirat Rasul Allah". On the other hand Ibn Sa'd (in Ayeasha Bewley's translation called "The Men of Madina – vol II, pages 273–81) first says it was Muhammad ibn 'Ubaydullah ibn 'Abdullah ibn Shihab and then quotes him as saying his name was "Muhammad ibn Muslim ibn 'Ubaydullah ibn 'Abdullah ibn Shihab ibn 'Abdullah ibn al-Harith ibn Zuhra ( ) (died AH 124/741-2), usually called simply '''Ibn Shihab or al-Zuhri. He was, if not the founder of Islamic scholarship, then its earliest star. Life Ibn Sa'dcited above has an account purporting to be in al-Zuhri's own words describing how he left his home in Madinah, went to Damascus to seek his fortune and was recruited into the administration of the Caliph Abd al-Malik. The Caliph observed that his father had supported Ibn al-Zubayr against him in the recent civil war. But the Caliph'a policy toward the Zubayrites was reconciliation and his father's politics were not held against him. No connected account of al-Zuhris life after that has come down to us. There is no evidence he ever again lived in Madinah. Abd al-Malik died in AH 86 (705 CE) and al-Zuhri continued to serve the Umayyid court the rest of his life. He died in AH 124 (741–2 CE). In the initial conversation with Abd al-Malik the names of earlier Islamic scholars whom al-Zuhri had come in contact with in Madinah are mentioned: 'Abdullah ibn Tha'laba al-'Adawi (though he is disparaged), Said ibn al-Musayyib, Urwah ibn Zubayr, 'Ubaydullah ibn 'Abdullah ibn 'Utba, Abu Bakr ibn 'Abdul-Rahman ibn al-Harith, Kharija ibn Zayd ibn Thabit and 'Abdul-Rahman ibn Yazid ibn Jariya. There are many stories about the strength of al-Zuhri's learning and all the scholar's in the west who were alive when he died quoted from him in their own works. Some sources, but not Ibn Sa'd, say that he had a son named Ahmad ibn Abu Bakr al-Zuhri. Relationship with the Umayyads Some accuse al-Zuhri of having flattered the Umayyads. He taught the son of Caliph Hisham (died AH 125/743). but this does not mean that he supported the Umayyads uncritically. His relationship with the heir to the caliphate Walid (ruled for one year 125 after al-Zuhri's death) was so bad that Walid was only restrained from killing him by the Caliph's intervention. Views Sunni view Ibn Shihab al-Zuhri is regarded as one of the greatest Sunni authorities on Hadith. The leading critics of Hadith such as Ibn al-Madini, Ibn Hibban, Abu Hatim, Al-Dhahabi and Ibn Hajar al-Asqalani are all agreed upon his indisputable authority. He received ahadith from many Sahaba (Companions) and numerous scholars among the first and second generations after the Companions narrated from him. In his famous letter to Malik ibn Anas, Laith ibn Sa`d writes: :Ibn Shihab would give many contradicting statements, when we would meet him. While if any one of us would ask him something in writing, he, in spite of being so learned, would give three contradictory answers to the same question. He would not even be aware of what he had said about the issue in the past. This is what prompted me to give up what you do not approve of quoting a narrative on the authority of ibn Shihab (Ibn Qayyim, a`laam al- Muwaqqi'in, vol. 3, Daru'l-Jayl, p. 85). This statement however did not prevent al-Laith from quoting many hadiths from al-Zuhri if we are to believe the isnads in al-Bukhari. Non-Muslim view Harald Motzki regards al-Zuhri as reliable http://people.uncw.edu/bergh/par246/L21RHadithCriticism.htm. Notes Further reading * There is an excellent modern discussion of al-Zuhri, his life, works and legacy in the eighth chaper of Azami's Studies in Early Hadith Literature: Mohmammad Mustafa Azmi "Studies in Early Hadith Literature: with a Critical Edition of Some Early texts" 1st edition 1968, 3rd edition 1992 used, American Trust Publications, ISBN 0892591250. ar:ابن شهاب الزهري it:Ibn Shihab al-Zuhri hu:Ibn Siháb az-Zuhri Tâbiîn devrinin tanınmış hadîs ve fıkıh âlimlerinden. İsmi, Muhammed bin Müslim bin Abdullah bin Şihâb, künyesi, Ebû Bekir'dir. Ba'zan Zührî, ba'zan da büyük dedesine nisbetle İbn-i Şihâb-uz-Zührî diye söylenir. 52 (m. 672) târihinde doğup, 124 (m. 742) senesinde, Şam civarında "Şegbedâ" denilen köyde vefât etmiştir. Burası Hicaz sınırının sonu ile Filistin sınırının başlangıcında bir yerdir. Kureyşin Zühre kabilesine mensûbtur. Peygamber efendimizin valideleri Hz. Âmine de bu kabileye mensûbtu. Zührî (r.a.) Medine-i münevverelidir. Fakat Şam'da yerleşmiştir Eshâb-ı kirâmdan on kişi ile görüşmüştür. Abdullah bin Hattâb, Abdullah bin Ca'fer, Rebîa bin Ubbâd, Misver bin Mahreme, Abdurrahmân bin Ezher ve daha başka Sahâbeden hadîs-i şerîf rivâyet etmiştir. Ata bin Ebî Rebâh, Ebû Zübeyr Mekkî, Ömer bin Abdülazîz, Amr bin Dinar, Sâlih bin Keysân, Yahyâ bin Sa'îd el-Ensârî ve daha birçok âlim ve fâdıl zâtlar (r.aleyhim) da ondan hadîs-i şerîf rivâyet etmişlerdir. Zührî (r.a.) hadîs ilminde, ha üz derecesindedir, İmâm-ı Buhârî'nin Aliyyül-Medinî'den bildirdiğine göre, Zührî, ikibin hadîs-i şerîf rivâyet etmiştir. Bunların bir çoğu, Kütüb-i sitte denilen meşhûr altı hadîs kitabında ve Muvattâ'da mevcuttur. Zührî (r.a.) bir zekâ ve fazîlet hârikası idi. Fevkalâde (üstün) bir zekâsı vardı. Kur'ân-ı kerîmi seksen gecede ezberlemişti. Medine-i münevveredeki Fukahâ-i Seb'a, ya'nî yedi meşhûr âlimin bildirdikleri fıkıh bilgilerinin hepsini öğrenmişti. Zührî (r.a.) Resûlullah efendimizin mübârek hadîs-i şerîflerinin sağlam şekilde zabtedilmesi için, ilk çalışmayı başlatan büyük bir âlimdir. Hadîs-i şerîfi önce o tedvin etmiştir. Hadîslerin toplanması işine, Emevi halifelerinden Ömer bin Abdülazîz (r.a.) zamanında başlanmıştır. Hadîsleri toplama teşebbüsünün sebebi, Ömer bin Abdülazîz'in, Medine valisi Ebû Bekir bin Muhammed bin Hazm'a gönderdiği mektûbta şöyle belirtilir: "Resûlullahın (s.a.v.) hadîslerini sünnetlerini, Amre'nin rivâyetlerini araştır ve yaz. Çünkü ben, ehlinin azalıp, yok olarak, ilmin kaybolmasından korkuyorum." Mektupta geçen Amre, Amre binti Abdurrahmân el-Ensârî'ye (Abdurrahmân'ın kızı Amre) olup, Hz. Âişe validemizin, Resûlullah efendimizden rivâyet ettiği hadîs-i şerîfleri en iyi bilen sâliha bir kadındı. Ömer bin Abdülazîz (r.a.), Medine valisi İbn-i Hazm'a verdiği bu emri bütün valilere göndererek, memleketin her tarafına duyurmuştu. Bu emri ilk yerine getiren Muhammed bin Müslim bin Şihâb ez-Zührî'dir. Bu çalışmalar sırasında Zührî hazretleri, bir gün oturmuş, kitaplarını da etrafına koymuştu. Kendisini o kadar kitaplara vermişti ki, dünyâ işleri ile urğaşmaya bile fırsatı yoktu. Bunun üzerine hanımı ona "Vallahi üzerime üç tane kuma (hanım) getirsen, bana bu kadar ağır gelmezdi. Senin ba kitapların hepsini geçti" dedi. Zührî, daha hayatta iken bulduğu hadîs-i şerîfleri bir kitapta topladı. Halife de bu kitabı çoğaltarak her tarafa gönderdi. Böylece Zührî (r.a.) hadîs-i şerîflerin toplanarak korunması hususunda böyle hayırlı bir çığır açan mübârek bir zâttır. Hakkında söylenilenler: Leys bin Sa'd der ki: "Zührî'nin çok geniş ve derin ilmi vardı. Hangi ilim dalı olursa olsun, konuşmaya başlayınca, dinliyen, o mevzuyu en iyi bilen o, kanâatine varırdı." Aynı zamanda o, çok cömertti. Halîfe Hişâm bin Abdülmelik, çocuklarına ders vermesi için kendisinden ricada bulundu. O da kabul etti. Çocuklara dörtyüz hadîs-i şerîf yazdırmıştı. Bir ay sonra, hadîs-i şerîflerin kaybolduğu söylenip, yeniden yazılması istendi. O da tekrar yazdı. Kaybolduğu söylenen ile, yeni yazıları karşılaştırılınca, ikisinin de birbirinin aynısı olduğu görüldü." Ömer bin Abdülazîz (r.a.), zekât memurlarına: "İbn-i Şihâb'a iyi yapışınız. Zamanına kadar gelen sünnetleri en iyi bilen odur." İmâm-ı Mâlik "O benzeri az bulunan bir âlimdir." İbn-i Şihâb Zührî (r.a.) Medine-i münevvereye gelmişti. Meşhûr âlim, Rebîa ile karşılaştı. Onunla ilmî sohbette bulunmak istedi. Bunun için bir eve gittiler, ikindi vaktine kadar oturdular, ikindi vakti. Zührî evden çıkınca "Rebîa gibi bir âlimin bulunacağını tahmin etmezdim." dedi. Rebîa da "Zührî hakkında ilim bakımından Zührî'nin derecesine zor ulaşılır" demiştir. Zührî'yi (r.a.) tanıyanlardan birine, onun koku sürünüp sürünmediğini sordular. O da "Ben onun, bineği için kullandığı kamçısından misk kokusu geldiğini hissederdim" demiştir. Zührî'nin (r.a.) rivâyet ettiği hadîs-i şerîflerden ba'zıları: Resûlullah (s.a.v.), kardeşine haya hakkında, nasîhat veren Ensâr'dan bir zâta rastlayınca şöyle buyurdu: "Onu, sahip olduğu haya hasleti üzere bırak. Çünkü hayâ, îmândandır. Ya'nîîmân, sahibini kötülükleri yapmaktan alıkoyduğu gibi, hayâ da alıkor." Resûlullaha (s.a.v.) bir zât gelip, "Yâ Resûlallah, bana bir kaç kelime öğret ki, onunla yaşıyayım, hayatımı ona göre tanzim edeyim (düzenliyeyim) fakat fazla olmasın. Çünkü unuturum" deyince. Peygamber efendimiz (s.a.v.) "Kızma" buyurmuştur. Çünkü kızmaktan, lüzumsuz hiddetlenmelerden bir çok kötülükler doğabilir. Peygamber efendimiz (s.a.v.) şöyle buyurmuştur: "Birbirinize buğz etmeyiniz. Birbirinize haset etmeyiniz. (Ya'nî birbirinizin ni'metinin, elinden çıkmasını gözetlemeyiniz.) Birbirinizden yüz çevirmeyiniz. Ey Allah'ın kulları! Kardeş olunuz. Bir müslümana darılıp da, din kardeşini üç geceden fazla terk etmek halâl olmaz." "Birisi, Resûlullaha (s.a.v.) gelip, komşusundan şikâyette bulundu. Resûlullah (s.a.v.) mescidin kapısında "Biliniz ki, kırk ev komşudur" diye bağırılmasını emrettiler. Zührî (r.a.), "Kırk ev, sağdan, kırk ev soldan, kırk önden, kırk ev de arkadan komşudur" diyerek dört tarafa işaret etti. Peygamber efendimiz Eshâb-ı kirâma, "Size atılan adımlardan Allahü teâlânın en çok râzı olduğu adımı bildireyim mi?" buyurdular. Sahâbe-i kirâm: "Evet, Yâ Resûlallah! dediler. Bunun üzerine Resûlullah (s.a.v.) efendimiz "Allahü teâlânın en hoşnud olduğu adım, akrabayı ziyâret için veya cemâatle namaz kılmak için atılan adımdır." buyurdular. "Allah yolunda, akıtılan kan ve Allah korkusundan, gözden akıtılan yaşlar, Allahü teâlânın en çok hoşnud olduğu damlalardır." "Sizden biriniz, komşusunun ağacını, duvarınıza koymasına mâni olmasın," "Sizden biriniz ezanı işitince aynısını söylesin." Enes bin Mâlik'ten rivâyet ettiği hadîs-i şerîfte Peygamber efendimiz buyuruyor ki: "Bir gün Mûsâ (a.s.) yolda gidiyordu. Allahü teâlâ ona nida buyurdu, "Ey Mûsâ! Etrafına bak!" Mûsâ (a.s.) etrafına dönüp baktı. Kimse yoktu. Allahü teâlâ tekrar nida etti. Hz. Mûsâ yine bakındı. Kimseyi göremedi. Fakat içi ürpermişti. Sonra üçüncü defa nida edilip, "Ey Mûsâ! Ben kendisinden başka, ilâh olmayan Rabbin Allahım." Mûsâ (a.s.), "Buyur yâ Rabbi, emrine hazırım" dedi ve secdeye vardı. Allahü teâlâ "Başını kaldır yâ Mûsâ!" buyurdu. Hz. Mûsâ başını kaldırdı. Allahü teâlâ; "Yâ Mûsâ! Arşın gölgesinde gölgelenmek istiyorsan, yetimlere, merhametli bir baba gibi, dul kadına da, onu muhafaza eden ve gözeten zevci gibi ol. Yâ Mûsâ! Merhametli ol. Böyle olursan, sana da merhamet edilir. Ceza verirsen, ceza görürsün. Yâ Mûsâ! İsrâiloğullarına haber ver ki, kim Habîbim Muhammed'e (s.a.v.) yetişir de ona îmân etmezse, onu ateşe atarım. İzzetim ve celâlim hakkı için Muhammed ve ümmeti Cennete girmeden, kimse Cennete giremez" buyurdu. Mûsâ (a.s.) "Yâ Rabbi! Onun ümmeti nasıldır?" diye sorunca, Allahü teâlâ "Onun ümmeti, her zaman bana hamd ederler. Temizdirler. Gündüzleri oruç tutar, geceleri ibadet ederler. Onların yaptığı az bir şeyi de kabul ederim. Lâ ilâhe illallah (Allahdan başka ilâh yoktur) deyip, bunu kalbleriyle tasdîk ve kabul ettikten sonra, onları Cennete koyarım." Bunun üzerine, Hz. Mûsâ, "Yâ Rabbi!" "Beni bu ümmetin Peygamberi eyle" dedi. Allahü teâlâ, "Onların Peygamberi, kendilerinden buyurdu. Hz. Mûsâ bu defa, "Yâ Rabbi. Benî Habîbin Muhammed'in ümmetinden kıl" diye yalvarınca, Allahü teâlâ, "Yâ Mûsâ, sen önce geldin. Onlar sonra gelecekler. Fakat âhırette seninle onu bir araya getiririm" buyurdu. Zührî'nin (r.a.) buyurdukları sözlerden ba'zıları: "Tam ehil olmadan fetva veren kimse, Allahü teâlânın nezdinde mes'ûl olur. Böyle bir kimse, Cehennemin tâ kenârındadır." Zührî, kabilesinden Sa'd bin İbrâhîm'e "Hangi şehir halkı daha âlimdir?" diye sordu. O da "Allahü teâlâdan en çok korkan" cevâbını verdi. (Burada ilmin esas neticesinin takva olduğuna işaret vardır.) "Biz bir âlime gittiğimizde, bize göre, ondan edeb ve terbiyeyi öğrenmek, onun ilminden istifâde etmekten önce gelirdi." "İlim bir hazinedir, onu mes'eleler, müşküller açar." "İlim, sormakla kazandır." "Ezberlediğim ve öğrendiğim bir şeyi asla unutmadım." "İlim, unutmak ve müzâkereyi (karşılıklı okuyup, anlatmayı) terk etmek ile kaybolur." "İlmin bir takım düşmanları vardır. Birisi âlimi terk etmek. Böylece âlim, ölümüyle ilmini de alıp götürür. Diğeri, unutmak. En tehlikeli düşmanı ise, yalandır." "İlim ona üstün gelme düşüncesiyle alınır ve öğrenmeye çalışılırsa, ilim gâlib ve üstün gelir. Hiç bir şey de elde edilmez. Fakat, ilme, gece gündüz bir dost gibi yapışılırsa, o zaman ilim elde edilir." "Faydalı ilim, Allahü teâlânın indinde, pek fazîletli bir ibâdettir." "İlmiyle amel etmiyen âlimin, ilmine güvenilmez." "Kimse benim gibi ilme sabretmedi. Benim gibi de ilmi yaymadı." Bizden önceki büyüklerimizden duydum. "Sünnete sarılmak insanın dünyâ ve âhırette kurtuluşuna vesîledir. İlmi yaşatmak din ve dünyâ işlerinin iyi olmasını temin eder. İlim giderse, din ve dünyâ da gider. Herşeyin nizam ve intizamı bozulur." "Birgün Ubeydullah bin Abdullah Utbe'nin yanına gittim. Sinirli bir hâli vardı. Neye kızdığını sordum. Az önce bir yere uğradım. Selâm verdim. Selâmımı almadılar. Doğrusu hayret ettim dedi. Bunun üzerine ona "Buna hiç hayret etme. Nedense ba'zı kimseler, kötü bir huy olduğu halde, kibirden sakınmıyorlar. Halbuki, topraktan yaratıldı. Yine ona dönecek" dedim." "Sizi Cehenneme düşmekten muhafaza edecek şeyleri çoğaltınız." dedi. "O şey nedir?" diye sorduklarında, "Ma'ruf iyilik" cevâbını verdi. Zührî'ye (r.a.) "Eğer, yaşın bir hayli ilerleyip, ömrünün sonlarında olsaydın, Medîne-i münevvereye yerleşir, Mescid-i Nebevî'ye gider, orada direklerden birinin yanında oturur, insanlara bir şeyler anlatır ve öğretirdin değil mi?" dediler. Bunun üzerine Zührî (r.a.) oraya gidenin, gerçekten, dünyâya ehemmiyet vermeyip, hareketlerine çok dikkat etmesi gerekir" deyip, tevazu göstermiştir. Category:Hadith compilers Category:Taba‘ at-Tabi‘in hadith narrators Category:Mujadid Category:124 deaths